La vida escolar de Salem
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Relato humorístico de la vida escolar de Salem y su relación con Ozpin.


**Disclaimer:** Logicamente, no soy dueño de los personajes pero me apetecía hacer un leve homenaje a RWBY.

 **LA VIDA ESCOLAR DE SALEM**

Veréis, esta es una historia tan profunda y triste que debería tener su cómic en facebook y su propio hueco en wikipedia. Por tanto, sentaos, poneos cómodos y escuchad la verdad sobre RWBY y su máxima enemiga: Salem.

Resulta que hace tiempo, había una joven niña que quería ser normal y poder pasear por las calles mientras sonreía a sus vecinos; esa jovencita era Salem. Salem tenía problemas de autoestima porque tenía las venas negras y era blanca cual leche y debéis entender que daba un montón de miedo. Además de eso, su familia no ayudaba al provenir de una estirpe que decía ser el principio de todo mal sobre la tierra y la razón del odio de las personas. Sí, su abuelo era el creador de las encuestas telefónicas aleatorias que siempre te llamaban en el peor momento posible. En realidad, un complejo informático movido por Dust y bebés faunos realizaba complejos análisis para encontrar la mejor hora para incordiar; atendiendo a estrato social, horario laboral, localización geográfica y si dormían con o sin calcetines.

Fruto de tal funesto legado su madre le decía.

-Tienes que ser una buena Witch como tu hermano: Holocausto Comeniños Witch.

Su hermano mayor era el orgullo de los Witch, los cuales en un principio se apellidaban Monugasezelky. Entended que con semejante hez de apellido se lo cambiasen por uno más malvado y más fácil de deletrear.

Uno, el orgullo familiar, y ella, la vergüenza. Salem no quería ser malvada. Así pues, decidida a cambiar su negro destino - más oscuro que sus venas - se fue a la Academia Beacon, donde todo el mundo era aceptado y nadie era reprendido. Donde todos se respetaban y se aceptaban como parte de un todo.

Desafortunadamente, se perdió el primer día de clase porque escribió mal el nombre cuando pidió el boleto en la estación y acabó en la prestigiosa "Academía Bacon para Mentes Culinarias y Amantes del Asado", donde se le apedreó al pensar que esas venas y esa falta de pigmentación eran signos de inequívocos de una persona que no amaba el bacon. Por fortuna, Salem solamente perdió tres empastes debido al impacto de un jamón en el rostro y pudo huir con vida.

Ya en la Academía Beacon, pensó que sería aceptada y haría amistades pero hasta el fauno más sucio le hacia bullying. Sabes que has tocado fondo en la sociedad y en la vida cuando eligen a los faunos escorpiones y a los faunos mofetas antes que a ti. Al menos Stinky disfrutaba de no ser el último y Tyrian...Bueno, él era un masturbador compulsivo.

Triste y ya con deseos de venganza, soportó la perdida de su hermano Holocausto, Holy para la familia, quien murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba: atacar orfanatos subido en una morsa carnívora. Al parecer, queriendo superar su récord de ocho orfanatos atacados, no pudo controlar el agotamiento de su morsa carnívora y esta derrapó al entrar en el noveno orfanato, uno de faunos famélicos. Los pequeños, al ver semejante mamífero marino, se alzaron contra la morsa malherida y la filetearon ante Holy, quien murió de catalepsia ante el trauma. Unos sostienen que el inesperado rigor se debió a ver morir a su compañera de fechorías, con quien se sospechaba que tenía un idilio morsa-hombre con venas negras. En cambio, otros sostenían que había sido la rama de ocho centímetros de grosor que se había incrustado en su pecho cuando chocó, pero debido a la tradición familiar se le quemó antes de la autopsia.

Al estar más desarrollada que las demás sus senos destacaban cual montañas en las llanuras y eso llamó la atención de un joven alumno de ultimo año llamado que era conocido por todas y algunos todos: Ozpin.

Ozpin ya no obtenía el favor de fémina u hombre alguno y al ver esas voluptuosas tentaciones que la tímida Salem guardaba bajo la camisa, se comenzó a relamer. Así que, trazando un plan, comenzó a espiarla desde la maleza con malas y perversas intenciones. Debemos aclarar que si tuviera buenas intenciones la hubiera espiado desde la "bueneza", pero incluso donde se ocultaba marcada su maldad.

Así pues Ozpin, galán de cabello albino incluso de joven, se fue a consolar a la joven chica de venas negras y prominente busto, quien lloraba al no encontrarse con amigos y padecer Bullying de sus compañeras de clase. A Salem le había tocado una clase de petankos, feminas con el mismo pecho que una tabla de planchar, y estas tomaban venganza de los grandes pechos de su compañera con sesiones de pellizcos dignos de una animación nipona llena de tentáculos.

La chica de piel blanca y venas negras siempre había sido casta y no entendía las sensaciones de intenso placer que padecía cuando se turnaban para tocarla y "contagiarse del poder de los pechos grandes".Tampoco entendía porque luego le apetecía dormir en su cama y un cigarro.

Poco podía saber una joven e inexperta Salem que su benefactor estaba pensando en como poder ocultar la Torre de Babel que se había alzado en sus pantalones al escuchar el relato de docenas de mujeres queriendo provocar sonidos lascivos de una compañera.

Después de consolarla, la invitó a una fiesta para que olvidase el odio de ser despreciada por profesores, faunos, Summer Rose – quien fue votada tres veces "la persona con menor odio y mayor facultad de amor y cariño" - y hasta algunos ficus. Por primera vez, Salem había topado con un amigo que quería conocerla, algo que la hacia muy feliz.

Copa tras copa de tequila, la chica comenzaba a sentirse rara y Ozpin, pérfido y maquiavélico, sabía que la gente de piel blanca cual pared no soportaba el tequila. Salem, poseída por el alcohol, empezó a besuquearse con el canoso por tres motivos:

Olvidar el poema de amor a una morsa que su hermano escribió y que se recitó en su funeral. La muerte de su perrito, atropellado por su madre y quien tuvo la idea de enviarle fotos para mostrarle cuanta sangre había. Que le gustaban maduros y sexys - el cabello de Salem le hacia parecer un anciano que no necesitaba viagra.

Luego de los besos llegó la pasión de verdad, donde Salem pudo ceder a todos sus deseos más oscuros. Deseos suyos y de Ozpin, quien era conocido por ser un amante del porno de furrys y pedía que lo llamasen Ozpin-kun. Imaginaos música sexy y muchos "Sí, sí, sí... Dime que soy buena... dime que puedo ser una magical girl. Llámame Mahou Shoujo Kawaii-Kun". Cosas así...Pero peor.

Merenguefilia. Solamente puedo decir. Ozpin compraba cada semana media docena de merengues y nunca se comía ninguno. Luego, aparecía que manchas de merengue por todo el cuerpo.

Luego de esa noche, Ozpin se fue, decepcionado porque los merengues le hacían sentir mejor, pero contento porque Salem decía de una forma muy dulce "Ozpin-kun".

La pareja estuvo un par de veces más junta, pero cuando se graduó, la abandonó y no quiso saber nada de ella. Este gesto era algo fomentado por una prueba de embarazo positiva que le enseñó la chica de venas negras y que produjo que el hombre de cabello plateado saliese corriendo ante el miedo de poder llegar a tener niños de venas negras.

Luego de este terrible abandono, la joven de piel blanca cual porcelana decidió que debía ser prudente con su retoño y cuidarlo lo mejor que podía, lejos de ese lugar tan negativo que era la Academia. Sí, La Academia Beacon era un buen lugar si no parecías salida del creepypasta mal escrito de algún joven pre-puber.

Salem regresó a su hogar, donde tuvo que soportar a su madre criticando sus actos y la cabeza de la morsa carnívora de su hermano colgada en la pared, sin disecar. Su progenitora creía que ese olor a descomposición les daba un aspecto más cruel a la familia. Su hija no compartía esa opinión porque ya los nombres de la familia eran intimidades; incluso el suyo, pese a ser más normal, intimidaba: Salem Efigenia Pesadilla Witch. No, ella no quería un nombre tan horrible para su pequeño bebé.

Los meses pasaron y la futura madre intentaba contactar cada semana con el padre de la criatura, sin éxito. No obstante, Ozpin no había desaparecido de Twitter y todavía colgaba las imágenes de sus últimas fiestas homo-eróticas con Qrow y Ironwood. Taiyang ya no les acompañaba porque durante una orgía no se puso preservativo y ahora esperaba la paternidad. Sin embargo, esos tuits evidenciaron que el elegante y desgarbado muchacho no quería saber nada de su futura descendencia y Salem tomo una decisión: La venganza.


End file.
